fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred Rescues The Neighborhood Squirrels
Fred Rescues the Neighborhood Squirrels is the 30th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on February 19, 2009. Description The neighborhood squirrels get into a dangerous situation, but luckily Fred comes to the rescue! Transcript Fred: Hey, it's Fred! What's up, guys? I haven't talk to you in so hackin' long! The reason why is because my grandma sent me to boarding school because my mom is starting to get back into a little alcoholism so, she was like drinking a lot of beer, so I had to go to boarding school! But the good news is that they caught me while I was in the middle of doing a sassy photo shoot, so they expelled me! Oh, and in case you didn't notice, I got my old Fred shirt colored back! (shows everyone his old Fred shirt that was colored back from red to blue, camera zooms to his mouth) Fred: Yay! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: I'm really happy about that because I just really wasn't feeling the red one. Today was my first day back at regular school so I finally got to see Judy again and she was so, so smokin' as usual. (gets a little bit nervous) Um, this is kind of weird, but it's a really big coincidence because Judy just texted me! (reads Judy's message from his Zipit) "Hey, Fred. Welcome back! Your little neighborhood squirrel friends are trapped in a dangerous place. You better go rescue them, or they're gonna die!" (camera zooms to his face) WHAT?! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: (angrily) AH!!! They better not've, they better not've! They BETTER not have token my neighborhood squirrels and put them in a dangerous place or else they're gonna PAY! If they did dangerous stuff to my neighborhood squirrels, I'll do dangerous stuff to them! (screen cuts to Fred outside in his backyard) Fred: (calmly) Okay, like I'm pretty confident that they didn't do anything to a little squirrel things, but I'm just gonna check around the neighborhood to make sure because I would never want any harm to be onto those little squirrel things. Okay, I'm just gonna like check on them and... (hears the loud cry barking of the squirrels) Fred: (gasps, gets scared, worried and upset) Oh my gosh, did you hear that barking? (listens to the cry of the squirrels loud barking) Oh my god, did you hear that barking?! (camera zooms to his face) The squirrels are TRAPPED!!! (screen cuts to Fred running, looking for the squirrels) Fred: (pants, calling to the squirrels) Little squirrel things, little squirrel things. Where may you be?! (stops running, to everyone) Okay, well, Kevin probably helped your Heine's, let's just think, if you were extremely morbidly obese, where would you hide 2 squirrel things? (starts to cry) Oh my God, oh my God! They could be dead right now! What if he hid them inside a meat grinder? Okay, well, I've never been fat, so I really don't know how the fat person's brain works because we all have the same brains as them, so I really just don't know where they hide it! (calmly) Okay, well, maybe it's under the deck because that's a pretty dangerous spot, so I'm just gonna go check. (screen cuts to Fred in front of the deck) Fred: Okay, I'm gonna go check. (looks under the deck and notice that the squirrels are having babies) Oh my gosh, the squirrels are under there with a weird looking creatures having babies under there! EW! Oh my gosh, that's so creepy. It was like a weird looking squid thing, it was like a giant squid! (screen cuts to Fred standing behind the satellite) Fred: Okay, well, I'm like really confused right now because I didn't even hide the little squirrel things on top of the satellite dish, I mean, if I was a fat person, that's probably the first place I'd hide them. (screen cuts to the tree that has a squid's egg) Fred: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, ew! Look what I just found inside the tree, it's so sick! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Oh my gosh, that's so sick. I bet you that's where the giant squid formed. (holding his cat with rabies) Okay, well, you might think I'm kind of weird, but at boarding school, I learned how to talk to animals, so I'm gonna ask her where the neighborhood squirrels are. (tries to ask the cat, whispers) You c... you can calk a shummer! You can calk a shummer! (the cat gets scared and runs away) No, don't run away! Oh my God, she ran away, I scared her, 'cause she didn't know that humans could talk! Okay, well, I just admit she was really, really surprised because she didn't know that humans could communicate with her, so when I communicated with her, she like freaked out and ran away like a pack of animals! (sings) Higher of the squirrel things with all my heart side... (stops singing when he heard the loud cry barking of the squirrels, again) ...ooh! Oh my gosh, did you hear that barking? 'Cause I think they're nearby, let's go find them. (walks up) (screen cuts to Fred standing not far where the bark is, and his cat is standing outside his house) Fred: (as the squirrels are barking) Okay, well, I hear the barking somewhere, so I know they're nearby. (gasps when he notices his cat was at where they are) Oh my gosh, I think the cat's trying to tell me they're over there, let's go check! (follows the cat) Okay, I can smell them. (sniffs) I can smell them. (gasps when he finally found the squirrels and gets worried) Oh, the little squirrel things are stuck inside a deep hole! (screen cuts to the hole where the 2 neighborhood squirrels are inside and they're stuck) Fred: (offscreen) Oh my gosh, look at them! They're so terrified! (about to cry, to the squirrels) Aw, just wait one moment, Squirrel Things. Daddy will come save you. (screen cuts to Fred coming down to the hole and saves the squirrels) Fred: (as he was about to cry) Oh, Little Squirrel Things! You were so terrified down there, weren't you? (screen cuts to Fred popping out of the hole and he frees the squirrels from the hole) Fred: (to the squirrels as they come out of the hole) Oh, run free, little darlings! Run free! (gasps when he notices that he's stuck inside the hole, to everyone) Oh crap, now how do I get out of here? (screen cuts to Fred inside the hole) Fred: (sadly) Oh my gosh, crap! I've been trying and trying to get out of here, but there's no way I can get out! (softly) Oh, whatever. At least I saved the neighborhood squirrels, I guess I'll just have to wait until my mom gets home from the local bar and she'll rescue me! Just like I rescued the squirrels! (laughs and wiggles his tongue, camera zooms to his mouth, stops) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you guys later, even though I'm stuck inside this hole with a bunch of dead mice laying around, but whatever. Okay, bye! Peace out, home dawg! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) As long as the neighborhood squirrels got out of the hole safely, that's all that matters! (youtube.com/Fred) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Cat with Rabies * Neighborhood Squirrel #1 (debut) * Neighborhood Squirrel #2 (debut) Trivia * First appearance of the 2 Neighborhood Squirrels. * This is the last episode to have the "youtube.com/Fred" website appeared in the ending of the videos. Category:Videos